Jurassic Park 2010
13 Years after the events of JP3, Isla Sorna is completely isolated and forgotten. But one day, in December 2010, a group of teenagers go onto Isla Sorna, and soon find out it is the "Forgotten Island" people used to talk about. The Dinosaurs will be revealed as the story is written. =Intro= After landing on Isla Sorna, 7 teenagers, Mark, Kate, John, Mike, Max, Alexis and Josh found a footprint in the sand. Large, 3 toed and from a Dinosaur. Alexis concludes this is Isla Sorna, the "Forgotten Island". Mark identified the track as a Spinosaurus. =Chapter 1= After going into a small clearing in the coastal jungle, Mike found the carcass of a Pachycephalosaurus with Carnotaurus tooth marks. He knew they were Carnotaurus because there were footprints and bits of Carnotaur skin. It was just an hour old. This mean't that the area was not safe. They moved on but little did they know the Carnotaur was watching them in the bushes. But suddenly they saw the outline of the Dinosaur and ran to a mangrove area where the beast could never reach. It was seemingly safe but then they saw a nest with a baby Pachycephalosaurus and the mother charged at Max, breaking his arm. Alexis gave him a bandage made of fern leaves. John advises to find an old boat near the coast, since their boat crashed. Mark and Kate checked the bags and found enough food and water to last for 4 days. They moved on and set out to find a boat, even if it was miles from the coast. =Chapter 2= Alexis noticed a weird smell as they went into a stream. The others said they smelt something terrible. It was not a carcass this time. It was dung. Dinosaur dung. It was not long before a carcass of a Parasaurolophus was found. It had a large bite. Not a T-Rex, Not a Spinosaurus. Mike found a tooth about 12 cm long in the corpse. It was serrated. Assuming it was on Ingens list, the culprit was an Albertosaurus or an Alioramus. They soon found a sub adult Tarbosaurus just 75 yards away. It soon noticed them and started to show it was going to attack. "Tarbosaurus was not on Ingens list!" said Josh. 'Neither was Spinosaurus." said Max. The Tarbosaur attacked at full force, knocking over Alexis and spraining her leg. The Dinosaur ripped apart and ate Mark and left, satisfied, as it ate more, an arm flew at Alexis. She screamed but kept up. The teens ran into a herd of Parasaurolophus but knew they were harmless. Suddenly a roar echoed in the distance, making the Parasaurs stampede. It was a pack of Balaur Bondoc. =Chapter 3= The double clawed Raptors went for the kill and suddenly saw the teens running away. The alpha male attacked Kate but did not succeed in killing her. The group outran the Raptors and went back into the jungle. Max sat on a "Log" but it suddenly moved. It was a Suchomimus. It woke up but was not hungry. It snorted as a warning. Alexis got a camp ready on top of a cliff. They ate dinner that was raw carrots and steak, drank water and went to sleep. Some Procompsognathus watched and scavenged the leftovers. A Spinosaurus fought 2 Carnotaurus, a fight that Mike filmed. The Spinosaurus tossed both of them into a river, where they were attacked and ripped to shreds by a swarm of Deinosuchus. =Chapter 4= Mike checked for damage in the morning. A Pteranodon was attacking Alexis. She got a wooden plank and poked its eye out. "Lets move out!" said Mike. As they went back to the jungle the Suchomimus was found dead. It was torn in half, its head was missing and it had no arms. Suddenly the culprit reared up. It was unmistakable as a Tyrannosaurus Rex! It ate Josh and chased the others into an Allosaurus nest. The mothers eggs had hatched the day before. The hatchlings were crushed under the Tyrannosaurs feet and the Mother planned revenge. The fight was not long, and the Rex killed the Allosaurus by breaking its spine and ripping her right leg off. The 5 remaining teenagers ran away as the T-Rex claimed its prize meal. As they went into a clearing they saw a Carnotaurus, The same one as before as it was the same size. A Parasaurolophus, not the teenagers were it's target, however. Kate announced they were in the center of the island, the home of large predators like T-Rex and Spinosaurus. Suddenly a Tarbosaurus, an adult, ran towards them and nearly killed Kate. They quickly ran away and saw herds of Sauroposiden, Brachiosaurus, Diplodocus, Stegosaurus and Triceratops in a canyon. They found an abandoned lab in a valley. =Chapter 5= They got down to the lab and found a map of Isla Sorna. They were 2 days from a port with abandoned boats. Suddenly Velociraptors leaped out of a stair case and chased the teens into another Velociraptor. They soon escaped the Dinosaurs, or so they thought. A huge Dinosaur, an oversized T-Rex about 85 feet long, ate Kate and John. Only Max, Mike and Alexis are left. The T-Rex destroyed the lab and chased them but got lost and killed a Sauroposiden instead. A Triceratops surprised the 3 remaining teenagers and let them ride. Soon, a Deinonychus leaped out. These were the so called V.Nublarensis. They were really Deinonychus! The Triceratops killed the Dinosaur but was surprise attacked and killed by another 3. The teenagers ran but Max was killed by the Raptors. =Chapter 6= Alexis and Mike run away from the Raptors and find that Mike had a knife in his pocket with blood on it. "What is that?" said Alexis. Mike said it was what he used to kill one of the Allosaurus hatchlings. As they go back to the canyon where the herds went into, they find another lab. As they go in they find out that a growl is in the building. A T-Rex's growl. It was the same one that ate Josh. Alexis shot its right eye out but this just makes it angry. Alexis finds a lost boy, named Jack who is also a teenager and was lost for 2 years on Isla Sorna. As they escape from the T-Rex a Spinosaurus confronts them on a patch of rock in the canyon. The T-Rex fights the Spinosaur and wins by snapping its neck, breaking its spine and tearing its sail and arms off. The Rex chases them into the jungle before finding that something bigger was lurking, the 85 foot oversized Rex. =Chapter 7= The Mega Rex killed the normal Rex and the 3 teens ran into the plains of Isla Sorna. A herd of Gallimimus, Ornithomimus and packs of Deinonychus were thriving. A Therizinosaurus was being hunted by a Deinonychus pack. The Therizinosaurus fought back and destroyed the pack, but a Spinosaurus hunted it down. Mike and Alexis made camp and had a roasted Procompsognathus for dinner. A Compsognathus smelt it and nearly stole it, but Mike twisted its head off, killing it. =Chapter 8= Alexis wakes up in the middle of the night. She sees a Quetzalcoatlus flying in the air about to attack Mike. Mike wakes up just before it attacks him and kills the Pterosaur by impaling it with a spear and throwing it off a cliff. But a Giganotosaurus performs a surprise attack on Alexis but she escapes and the 3 teens ran into the plains and rode a Hadrosaurus to safety. Jack finds a river with an old boat. Alexis, Mike and John dance happily, but the roar of the 85 foot T-Rex echoes in the dark. Tommorow would be Christmas. =Chapter 9= As they got on the boat, Jack said "Beware of Baryonyx, Deinosuchus, Tanystropheus and Fasolasuchus." Alexis agreed, but Mike tried to kill Jack and Alexis with his knife. He is stopped by an attacking Baryonyx that kills him. Alexis then found out Mike killed Max, not the Deinonychus pack. Mike stabbed Max and threw the mortally wounded teenager towards pack that finished him off. Suddenly, the Giant T-Rex reared up from the water with the Baryonyx in its mouth. It attacked the boat but was shot by Jack, who had an elephant gun. The Rex did not die but it attacked the boat with more fury. Jack finally ignites a barrel of gunpowder, causing a fire and confusing the Mega Rex. It walked away, not knowing Jack and Alexis were still alive. They found a river bank to rest on as the boat sank. They found out the shore was near them, and another boat was on the river, with a military general on it. But it was not over, as a hybrid between a T-Rex and a Fasolasuchus walked out of the sea. =Chapter 10= Alexis and Jack ignited a fire that kills the hybrid before it can attack. Then they got on the boat and after 2 days, using up the last of the food, they found New York. They told their story and showed Mikes small clips of Dinosaurs he took before his death. Isla Sorna was once again known to the public. They also brought a Procompsognathus back to double prove it. They missed Christmas, but their families never celebrated it much. The End. =Polls= Did you like this story? No. Yes. VERY GOOD! VERY FREAKIN DUMB! Category:Chased by dinosaurs